The recent increased popularity of off-road or "Mountain" bicycling has promoted the need for technical innovation throughout the bicycle industry. The front suspension, adjustable steering geometry and mechanically-actuated hydraulic disc brake system I have designed will greatly enhance the handling characteristics of bicycles used in this rigorous application while improving rider comfort and minimizing rider fatigue.
On a standard bicycle the front wheel is secured to the frame via its axle by two metal tubes or "forks". These forks join some distance above the wheel and attach to a single tube which is held in bearings at the top and bottom of the steer-head of the frame. This configuration results in a stable, steerable front-end but also provides a direct mechanical path between the wheel rim and the handlebars for shocks and vibrations to be transferred through. The only isolation a rider has from the terrain comes from the resiliency of the tire and a very slight amount of deflection in the forks.
As the terrain becomes progressively harsh two major detrimental effects occur: 1) The rider's body is forced to absorb the brunt of the shocks which can quickly lead to extensive fatigue and, 2) The front wheel of the bicycle spends far less time in direct contact with the ground, thus greatly diminishing the riders ability to control the vehicle.
It is apparent that the combination of these effects alone can easily result in an uncomfortable and potentially hazardous bicycling experience, however, this scenario is further aggravated by the addition of hills. While traveling down a hill of any appreciable grade, hard and often continuous braking is required to avoid excessive speeds. While braking the rider must hold himself against the handlebars to avoid being thrown forward. To apply this necessary force the rider's arms and upper body become more rigid and, as such, less able to absorb shocks. Additionally, the rider is forced to partially remove his grip on the bars to actuate the brakes thereby further diminishing his ability to control the front-end of the bicycle while increasing arm fatigue. Obviously, under these conditions any substantial surface imperfection encountered (i.e. bump, rock, water-rut, tree root, etc.) could quickly lead to a catastrophic separation of the rider from the vehicle.
It is for the avoidance of these common, uncomfortable and too often dangerous off-road bicycling scenarios that I have designed a front-end suspension system incorporating continuous acting shock absorption, adjustable damping and variable geometry so that the system may be tailored to individual preference and application as well as an easily retrofitable, mechanically actuated, hydraulic disc brake to increase braking power while decreasing required actuation pressure.
While suspension systems for bicycles which partially address the aforementioned difficulties are already in existence, the following detailed description of my system should provide an adequate understanding of its aspects which are unique in design and application.